the birth of somthing new
by x-Vatonage-x
Summary: two new mews join the team to help ichigo and the gang but will they be able to resist kisshu and his twin drens charms or with they fall head over heels and one has no memeory of her past and its one hell of a big one rated for swearing HAITUS
1. new mews

Fuyuko's pov

"Ugh thank god schools over" I wined to my best friend haruka

"Haha I know hair spray does know how to make you go to sleep" she laughed

Hi im fuyuko hitomi im 14 years old I have chocolate brown hair that reaches my back any sapphire blue eyes my best friend is haruka hikari 13 years old dark brown hair longer than mine with chocolate brown eyes

"yeah you said it lets go home" I yawned

"sure maybe aki onii-chan has made us some food" she murmured

"race yah" I giggled and sped off

"hey no fair you got a head start" she shouted and raced after me

After running for 10 mins we finally reached home and was greeted to a lovely smell of aki's cooking

"ohayo aki onii-chan were home" I sung

"great your just in time for dinner then were off to the hospital to visit natsumi" she replied

"ok" haruka shouted

"jeez can you stop shouting" I grumbled and sat down

"well soooorry fuu-chan im soo excited to see natsumi" she grinned

"same"

Natsumi my younger sister who is 6 years old and aki is my older sister natsumi is in hospital due to heart problems but the doctors say she's going to be fine

"Kay girls grubs up" aki said placing the food down

"arigato gozmainasu" we chimed

It was 6:30 by the time we finished our home work and got changed

"Haru-chan are you done we need to go now" I wined

"hai fuu-chan"

As we were walking to the hospital I started to feel dizzy "guys you go ahead ill catch up" I said as I sat down

"ok fuu onii-chan" aki said

I closed my eyes for a sec when I opened them all I saw was green and an arctic fox

"sooo cuuuuuuuute" I loved arctic foxes just as I was going to walk up to it she jumped in my arms and went into my chest

"what the fudge" I said

I blinked and was on the park bench with haru-chan and aki onii-chan in front of me

"fuu-chan are you ok you spaced out" haruka said

"yea im fine" I grumbled whilst rubbing my eyes

They didn't look convinced

"well come on natsumi onii-chan is waiting" I said jumping up

"le gasp your right" aki said

After a couple of minutes we arrived and the hospital

"oh you looking for natsumi-sama 4th floor 3rd on the right" a nurse said

"Arigato" we chimed

"fuu- onii-chan" natsumi squealed

"nats onii-chan" I shouted and hugged her it has been too long" I said into her hair

"it has" she murmured

It was about 9:30 when we had to leave natsumi needed her sleep me and haruka we in our room talking about random stuff

"so what are you and satoshi-san going to do to hair spray tomorrow" haruka asked ( hair spray is a nickname for a teacher we hate who uses waaay too much hair spray)

"hmm I had an idea but you have to wait and see" I said laughing

"Meany" grumbled then she looked at my shoulder "huh I didn't know you had one of those" she said

"One of what" I then looked at my shoulder there was a blue heart shaped ying and yang symbol with four squiggly lines

"what the hell" I yelped "how did that get there"

"huh so you don't know how you got yours then" she murmured

"what do you mean" I asked

"look I have one too" she pulled down her sleeve on her opposite shoulder was a caramel heart with pale green vines rapped around it

"it appeared after I had this dream of a African wild dog jumped into me"

"weird I had the exact same dream but a arctic fox" I told her

"oh well im too tired lets go to sleep" she said

"night" I said and turned off the lights

**Next day**

"Oi you too get up" aki shouted up the stairs

"Ahhh" I screamed and fell of the bed

"Haha haha" haruka laughed "soo classic must get it on film next time" she giggled

"Yea yea let's get dressed into this hentai outfit" I grumbled

Our school uniform consisted of a extremely short dark blue skirt with matching jumper (for girls) creamed coloured blazer brown shoes and white socks

"AHHHH" haruka screamed "were late!"

"shit hair sprays gonna kill us" I screamed

"stop screaming and swearing" aki screamed

"YOU!" we shouted

Grabbing our bags we ran down the stairs grabbed a piece of toast and ran out of the door "why today of all days" haruka wined

"I know" I huffed "hair spray is actually going to do something good today"

We finally reached the school out of breath with 2 minutes to spare fuu-chan haru-chan over here" satoshi shouted

We went over and sat down "ha ha wow guys actually want to get to hair sprays lesson" hajime laughed

"oh shut it" haruka said "hair spray is going to do some good today and we don't want detentions till were forty"

"psst fuu-chan got any pranks for him" satoshi whisperd into my ear

"corse what kinda person do you think I am?" I asked faking shocked

"ha knew you would" he grinned

**Time skip**

*briiiiiing*

"whoop schools out for summer" haruka shouted

"dip shit its winter" hajime said

"aww"

"yea yea lets go" I said rolling my eyes "cya guys"

"bye" they shouted

"hey fuu-chaaan~ lets go to the park" haruka asked

"sure its been too long since we have been there" I replied

Once we arrived it was not what we were expecting why first off two massive things

Second 4 floating dudes thirdly 5 animal girls

"what the fuck" haruka shouted

"damn girl never heard you say the f word" I said

"mew ice mew caramel" we heard we looked up and saw a pink thing floating

"how may things float now" I asked rubbing my temples "and who are mew ice and caramel" I asked

"You two you two" it chirped and spat out a gold charm "say whats in heart" it chirped again

"mew mew ice/caramel metamorphosis" we shouted and there was a light the next thing I know was I was in a different outfit doing a peace sign and haruka was different too doing a arm pump

I look at my self I was in a white crop top with blue fluff at the top and bottom (practically zakuros top but a bit longer) and it went to my stomach and white shorts with the same fluff white boots that went to my knees with blue fluff white arm thing and one leg with of course blue fluff but what mostly surprised me was the arctic fox ears and tail I had the tail had a blue ribbon and a silver bell

Haruka had a caramel tee-shirt with poofy sleeves that went to her stomach caramel poofy shorts knee length boots and caramel arm and leg things but with gold fluff plus she had African dog ears and tail and she looked as shocked as me

After the shock we both shared a nod and ran to the others

"Ready" haruka asked

I nodded "you first"

"Caramel flute" she shouted and a flute appeared in her hands with two caramel heard charms on it "ribbon caramel song" then music lines and notes come out and tied up the two things

"my turn" I smirked

"twin arctic sais" I shouted and two sais appeared in my hands both silver with a sapphire at the end "lets do this ribbon arctic blast" I crossed them in front of me and a white cross came out with arctic cold mind following it and blasted them there was a blinding light and there was a fox and badger that pink thing came and ate the squids that came out of them

All nine of them stared at us in shock

"What?" we asked

"heh so these are the new mews huh" the green haired dude said

"yea so what" I asked

"hmm didn't expect them to be soo cute" the emerald green haired one next to him said

Haruka blushed as I snorted "do you mind drooling were not slabs of meat"

"heh feisty I like that" the first one said the two of them disappeared

Only to reappear in front of us the next thing I know was that they kissed us on the lips it lasted a few minutes

"the names Kisshu foxy" he told me I didn't hear what the other one said I was too busy trying to get this blush off my face "im sure we will meet again" Kisshu whispered in my ear stroking my cheek then the four of them disappeared

I looked over and saw the other girls looking at us I nudged haruka she snapped out of it and looked over

"you're the new mews we have been looking for" the pink one said "my names ichigo nice to meet you" she said as she de transformed with the others and me and haruka

"im lettuce" the green one said

"hiya im pudding no na do" the blond shouted

"zakuro" purple murmured

"mint" blue one said then her eyes widened "oh my gosh do you two go to rastrick high the richest school in Tokyo" she asked

"yeah" I said sheepishly "im fuyuko and this is haruka"

"any way you two need to come with us" ichigo said

"why" haruka asked

"since your mews you now work in café mew mew no na do" pudding said

"wait that pink café" I asked

"yes" they said

"im soo in" haruka said as she run up to them

Me?

I stayed were I am

"fuu-chan are you coming"

"no im out" I said disgustingly "I despise pink girl stuff"

"you don't have to come at this moment haruka-Chan can explain this all to you tonight ok" lettuce asked

"yeah sure" I said

"come on" haruka said dragging them off

I sighed and walked off "something's never change" I murmured

Done ive wanted to do one off these for ages with my mate Anna (haruka) so if you read this hehe surprise I know you hate pink too but in here you love it he im soo evil sais are like Kisshu swords they look like is but silver and blue ohayo meets morning

Arigato gozmainasu means thank you very much hentai means pervert if you don't know what a African wild dog is look it up its soo cute not a cute as an arctic fox

Sayonara nya!


	2. oh god

Ohayo pepz now for chappie 2 I did an all nighter on a school night so made a few chappies but ill post em I can be arsed btw

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I don't own tmm or the characters if I did would I be on here writing shit fics when I could make them in the anime with me n haruka :D and dren would be less girly

* * *

Oh god chapter 2

It was about 6:30 when fuyuko got home the first thing she noticed was that aki wasn't here to be honest she was glad she wasn't ever since she started dating Shuu she had changed not a good way she talks like a blonde bimbo (no offence) and struts around like she's it all.

Fuyuko looked over at the phone and saw a message sighing she picked it up knowing who it was

_Heya fuyuko and haruka well sorry for not like being home but shuu-kun asked me to move in with him and of corse I totally excepted sorry you have to cook for you selves oh and tell natsumi ill visit her as soon as possible well later doll ttylhbk (talk to yah later hunny bunny kisses)_

_**Fuyuko's pov**_

'Thank god she's gone' I thought 'no more listening to them two late at night I think haruka is scared for life'

I looked over at the clock and it was 6:40 'haru-chan should be on her way back now might as make something'

I walked over to the cabinets and got out two can of soup one chicken and one tomato unfortunately that's all I can make

*brriiiiiiing brrrrrriiinng*

"Moshi moshi?" I asked

"Ohayo fuu-chan im not coming home tonight lettuce said I can stop over at hers so she can explain more clearer gomen you have to stay with aki-baka" haruka said over the line

"Nah no probs you have fun plus aki-baka has moved out today you should hear her message _it was like totally awesome" _Isaid mimicking aki

"Haha I have to oops dinner's ready gtg cya"

"Bye"

Well that just leaves me WOOP HOME ALONE giggle I act soo much like natsumi

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_**Time skip (lets do the time warp again)**_

*brriiiiiiing brrrrrrriiiiiinnnngg*

"ugh shut up" I shouted who the hell calls at 3:40am on a school night meh the answer machine will get it

_Please leave a message after the beep beeeeep ohayo hitomi-Chan this is Tokyo hospital please come asap natsumi hitomi has had a heart attack_

No

I didn't hear the rest I sped out of the door with tears pouring down my cheeks no I can't lose her she practically the only family I have left

When I arrived I must have been a complete mess I did not care I ran to her room

But it was too late

Natsumi was gone

Never coming back

The doctor saw me and looked at me sorrowfully put a hand on my shoulder as the water works were on full blast he left me alone with her before she goes to the morgue u knelt down beside her and grasped her hand

She looked so peace full having a wonderful dream because she was slightly smiling. It looked like she was going to wake up but I knew she never was

_**No ones pov**_ (for a bit)

At side the hospital window was a certain green haired alien and looked at her with sorrow in his eyes he knew what it felt like to loose everyone in you family

He glanced away but looked back "whats this feeling" he murmured

_**FLASH BACK**_

A young Kisshu (who did you think it was) saw a young cyniclone woman was walking down the street in a beautiful silver and gold dress

"whats she doing" he asked a younger pai

"she's getting bounded to her chosen" he replied

"Chosen?" he asked confused

"yes its when you fall in love with your soul instead of you heart" he said

_She looks soo happy I hope I find my chosen one and she will be happy too_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

He looked shocked "that cant be" I said "but im in love with ichigo aren't I?" He rubbed his temples and teleported away

**_Fuyuko's pov_**

The next day I didn't go to school I told them I won't be there anytime soon

'I don't want to tell haruka over the phone I want to tell her in person' I told them

It was about 3 o'clock and I stuffed my face with phish food ice cream (Ben and jerry's gorgeous) I then thought I haven't told aki onii-chan yet

I got dressed and sorted my self out I looked like something out of a horror film sigh off to the animal park maybe I could visit dia and frost

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

It was 4 when I got there and I saw kasumi-chan my sister's mate and complete opposite she was nice calm gentle and not a bimbo

"Hey kas-chan" I mumbled

"hey fuu-chan long time no see if you looking for aki-chan she with frost she finally giving birth" she grinned

My eyes lit up yes frost had been pregnant for ages if you don't know frost and dia are 2 arctic foxes I loved them both I hand raised frost and dia has come to love me

I dashed over to the animal house were small animals give birth I looked in and saw them both frost look like she was in pain when her yellow eye glanced in my direction she instantly looked happier

I walked in and said soothing words to her whilst scratching her ear 20 minuets later she has 5 beautiful pups 3 girls and 2 boys

"Soo fuyuko whats up why are you here" aki asked

Well here goes nothing

"Um aki onii-chan last night I got a call from the hospital" I said with tears brimming my eyes

"Yah soo is natsumi coming out"

"No aki she has I heart attack and passed I got there too late " I said sobbing uncontrollably

I looked up at her she had her poker face on

"ugh well I cant believe it but at least I get to spend more time with shuu-kun"

I snapped my eyes glinted dangerously and frost growled angrily

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU OUR LITTLE SISTER HAS JUST DIED AND YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT ALL YOU CARE IS HAVING MORE TIME WITH SHUU SO YOU CAN FUCK HIM SINCE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT FAMILY THEN YOUR NO LONGER MY SISTER I WISH YOU DIED INSTEAD OF NATSUMI" I screamed at her with frost barking.

she looked shocked I hardly ever swore but she crossed the line the line is a dot to her (free cookie to who guesses what that's from)

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

I ran out of there full speed how could she the water works were back with revenge I ran to Antarctica ( place in zoo not the contenant (sp)) I saw dia walking up and down the enclosure and I walked in.

He looked happy to see me and ran over and licked my cheek he cocked his head to the side to ask whats wrong

I told him every thing he looked upset bout natsumi passing but he was happy when I told him I was part fox after 15 minutes frost and her kids came back dia yapped and ran up to them licking frost's cheek

She looked up and saw me her eyes widened and she ran up to me jumping on my lap licking my face I had to laugh

But what happened next shocked me what your asking well I heard a gruff voice "frost give her some space and stop glomping her"

"oh come on dia" she wined "I haven't seen her in ages she help me give birth and she's part us" she grinned at my socked face the grin was saying oh yes I know you can hear me

I picked her up "ok frost how can I understand you?"

"Well I might not be Albert Einstein but I think it's because your part arctic fox" she said

"Mummy daddy who's that" we heard little kids saying we looked at the cubs and they blinked at us I let frost down as dia said "she's a family friend kids be nice"

They grinned and yapped one with pink sapphire eyes grinned bigger and jumped on me licking my face as I laughed

"haha looks like she like you" frost said "yeah why don't you name her" dia stated

I looked closely at her and her eye were just like natsumi I tear escaped my eye they all blinked and I said one thing "nats" natsumi's nickname

*bing bong its feeding time for the seals then there show head to aqua life if you want to see*

Feeding time for seals then it 6 o'clock

"right guys ive got to go and tell haruka the news cya tomorrow"

"bye fuu-chan/onii-chan" they chimed together

'Now for haruka wish me luck' I thought glancing at the sky putting my hands in my pocket

* * *

Whoop chapter 2 is done and my wrists hurt now same with my back the title name has changed from mew ice and caramel to the birth of something new I don't know why but its better than the old one this chapter is in memory of my little sister who died last month and she was 3 days old rip onii-chan


	3. harukas pov

Hey guys new chapter wow this is the fastest ive ever updated hehe and paaarty I have one reviewer yatta! Ehem that's poor tbh but thank you nightstalkerofshadows

As I said before I don't own tmm

* * *

_**Haruka's pov**_

(Btw this is when she left fuyuko in the first chapter)

I stared at the pink café that was in front of me "KAWAII!" I screamed as I clasped my hands together with stars in my eyes

"Hahaha that was my reaction too when I first saw the café to" giggled ichigo

"Come you need to meet ryou and keiichiro no na do" pudding said as she took my hand and ran off into the café with the others following

I looked in the café the lights were off but I could tell in the dark it was soo pink did boys ever come in here? Ill have to ask them later

"welcome back mews" said a blonde guy at a computer he then swivelled around he had blonde short hair and blue eyes

"ryou keiichiro this is haruka the 7th mew" ichigo told him

"ohayo" I said waving

"pleasure to meet you miss haruka" said the guy I think Is keiichiro

"okay from what I heard you had both mews why is there only one?" asked ryou

"she wanted to go home" lettuce told him

"so you still bring her" hen said raising his voice with pudding hiding behind me

"hey don't shout at her its not fuu-chans fault that you had to make a girly café what are you a homo?" I asked with the mews giggling in the back ground

"haruka-chan sit down this will take a while" keiichiro said

After 15 minuets of talking I was surprisingly still awake I dozed off at the part with what animal I am and the others but he then mentioned the aliens that woke me up he said there names are Kisshu, dren, tart and pai apparently Kisshu stalks ichigo and stole her first kiss like he did to fuu-chan now im pissed the thing I hated when living in the uk was playboys and Kisshu seems to be one but they said dren is his twin so that means he is like him wait why do I care?

"okay chibis get to work" ryou ordered

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

I looked at my outfit I was like the others but gold its soo kawaii!

"um haruka-chan"

Huh I looked up from sweeping and lettuce was there

"oh hey lettuce-chan whats up"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come round to mine tonight to sleep over?" she asked

"sure I would love to ill just have to tell fuu-chan" I replied

"Ok" she grinned and we walked to her house

*beep beep*

"Come on come on pick up" I grumbled

"Moshi moshi?" fuyuko said finally

"Ohayo fuu-chan im not coming home tonight lettuce said I can stop over at hers so she can explain more clearer gomen you have to stay with aki-baka" I said

"Nah no probs you have fun plus aki-baka has moved out today you should hear her message _it was like totally awesome" _she said mimickingaki

Ha ha ha she's good at mimicking her

"Haha I have to oops dinner's ready gtg cya" I said

"bye" I heard before she hung up I bets she's happy home alone for her

After dinner me and lettuce went upstairs and had a good time it was 10:30 we decided to go to sleep

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_**Dream**_

Huh I looked around I was in the plains African to be precise I saw a African wild dog sat down staring at me I was soo tempted to run up to it and hug it but then she spoke

"haruka hikari its nice to finally meet you" she said "if your wondering im your animal genes im here to tell you some news"

"okay whats up" I asked cocking my head to the side

"you may not know this but since your part African wild dog you can only have one mate" she stated "wait what mate im only 13"

She laughed "I know we chose a mate as young as we want but it seems you already have a mate take care don't do anything stupid if you do you lose him"

"wait who?" I asked but the scene faded

"haru-chan wake up its time for school" huh I opened my eyes and saw lettuce

"ok im up" I grumbled

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

In 15 minuets we were out the door after saying our goodbyes I walked to school I saw hajime-san and satoshi-san out side the gates

"hey guys" I shouted and waved

"yo haru-chan get you ass over her" hajime laughed

When I got there I noticed that fuu-chan wasn't there "hey were fuu-chan" I asked

"god knows" hajime said

"she better come were supposed to prank hair spray today" satoshi grumbled

Hmm something's up with fuu-chan

The bell went and we went to hell ahem I mean hair spray's class as we stepped through the door we coughed like hell

"SIT DOWN!" hair spray roared

We sat down fast fearing we would get detention till were 50

"satoshi" "here"

"hajime" "here"

"haruka" "here"

"Fuyuko"

….

"fuyuko?"

"has anyone seen fuyuko?"

"no sir"

God lessons were a drag the last bell has finally gone

"yo haru-chan wanna come to satoshi-sans house tonight" hajime shouted

"no can do got a job I need to go there now cya" I shouted back

"bye!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

I arrived and noticed every one but ichigo and fuyuko was here

I got dressed in to the uniform and almost got knocked over by a pink blur or sorry ichigo

"your late strawberry" ryou said

"sorry Masaya-kun took me out for a walk but the weird thing was that Kisshu didn't interrupt like always"

"huh who's Masaya" I asked lettuce

"oh he's ichigo's boyfriend" she said

"alien alien!" masha shouted

"lets go guys" ichigo shouted

"mew mew

Strawberry

Mint

Lettuce

Pudding

Zakuro

Caramel

Metamorphosis" we shouted And ran to the park we got there and there was a chirima animal ( I have no idea how to spell that) I looked closer and I knew what animal it was

"CHARA!" I shouted they all looked at me like I was crazy chara was an African wild dog at my sisters work we were best mates I looked after her when she was ill and I even saved her life

"it about time mews hmm I don't see my little fox here" Kisshu said

"oh well my little doggy is here and that's all that matters" dren smirked

"animas attack" pai shouted

"guys this is mine" I shouted to them without even waiting I shouted "caramel flute"

When my flute appeared I looked over at the aliens everyone was fighting except dren he was just smirking at me I could feel my face burn up "damn blush" I muttered

"Ribbon caramel song" I shouted and aimed it at chara

Bull's eye

I bounded her tighter and tighter until it squeezed the parasite out of her masha came and ate it I ran to catch chara before she hit the floor

She opened her eyes and instantly recognised me she yapped and licked my face as I giggled

I put her down when I saw the other aliens join dren

"heh its seems my little doggie is interesting indeed" dren smirked

"WILL YOU STOP SMIRKING GOD ITS SOO FRICKING ANOYING!" I shouted at him all he did was smirk even more as he teleported in front of me and kissed me again I raised my hand to slap him but he teleported with the others

" well that's over can we go back im missing my tea time" mint said and we all sweat dropped except Zakuro

Oh well fuyuko should be hear soon right if not well face the might of ryou

* * *

Wow im fast at updating huh hehe it might be rushed but oh well its my story :D r&r please i want a few more and ill make it better oooooo hehe


	4. Haruka finds out

Hey guys wow I sound like the hey guy guy :D anyway im planning something major big in this story I cant wait as I said before I still don't own Tokyo mew mew bastards in Japan wont let me have it

* * *

_**Haruka finds out**_

_**3**__**rd**__** person pov**_

'wow im shocked that they even get any boys in here' fuyuko thought as she stepped into the overly pink café.

As she looked around she saw everyone working well everyone except mint she walked over to Zakuro who was on the cash register (not literally)

"Hey Zakuro do you know were haru-chan is?" she asked trying not the flinch at her expressionless face

"Down stairs in the lab with ryou" she mumbled "thank you" fuyuko said as she walked away

'hmm I think this is it' fuyuko thought as she was outside the door 'well might as well introduce my self to them'

When she stepped in the room she saw haruka next to ryou and keiichiro who were on the computers they turned around and haruka ran up and hugged fuyuko

"Oh my god fuu-chan don't scare me like that again" she murmured

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_**Fuyuko's pov **_(sorry I can't do 3rd pov)

"Oh my god fuu-chan don't scare me like that again" she murmured

"Huh what do you mean" I asked slightly shocked

"What do you mean WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I MEAN YOU DIDN'T COME TO SCHOOL YOU DIDN'T COME WHEN THE ALIENS APPREARD AND" she started till I cut her off

"Why's chara here and not at the park" I asked pointing to the African wild dog and she slapped me on my arm hard

"**Don't interrupt me fuu-chan!" **she shouted "now tell me were you were"

'God give me strength' I thought and no im not a Christian im a Jew well not for long anyway

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

We walked up stairs into the kitchen the only place where empty

"Umm f-fuu-chan your scaring me whats wrong" haruka stuttered

"y you might want to sit down ive got good news and bad" ii chocked out trying not to cry and silently praying that her reaction is better than aki's

"ill take good news first"

"well aki has gone to live with shuu and im no longer her sister" I mumbled

"**WHAT WHY!** I know she's practically a bimbo but that's no reason to do that!" she said

"that's not the reason" I said looking into my hands

"ok then what is the reason ive never seen you so shook up" she said tilting her head

"w well I don't know how to say this" I said with tears welling up in my eyes "its natsumi" I said looking up

Obviously the tears in my eye gave her the message I knew this because her hand flew to her mouth with tears in her eyes

"no" she whispered

I nodded unable to talk she was going to take this hard because she was just as close to nats as I was

I was just about to speak but she ran out of the room and out off the café I sighed knowing I should give her some space

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The café just about to close and haru-chan still isn't back I got up from drinking my tea and headed towards the door

"fuu-chan" ichigo shouted and ran up to me

"huh whats up ichigo-chan" I asked

"I was wondering what was up with haru-chan" I said getting to the point and I sighed

"Something's happened Ill tell you later when i find haru-chan" and with that I walked out

'ugh were the hell is she ive looked all over' I wondered ive been running round all over I bet ive search Tokyo by now

Then It suddenly clicked

'im soo fucking stupid!' I thought 'our secrete base' I turned around and headed to the forest

We always went there when something was up it was beautiful all the time it has crystal clear water with a little island in the middle it was practically rocks with water coming out of a hole in the side and around about 5 meters away was the forest

I stepped into the clearing I couldn't see her anywhere 'she had to be here' o thought franticly (sp?)

Then my eye caught something I looked into the direction it was silver locket with weird engravings on it _Haruka's locket!_ it was hers for sure her mum gave it to her before we moved to Japan well at least that's what haruka said I don't remember anything about my childhood.

I looked around again and I saw something over near our tree I walked up to it and saw a person I grinned and walked faster I stopped when I saw someone else was there with her. Did she tell some one if so the main question is who?

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

As I got closer I saw who it was and my eyes widened it was _dren_ he had his arms around her and whispering soothing words so her

I looked at them and im sure that they have something going on between them both even though I bet they don't know and that something is _attraction _

I grinned and fake coughed the split faster than you can say fish kebab (don't ask)

"Oh sorry was I interrupting "I said smirking as they blushed

"F f fuu-chan this isn't what it looks like" haruka stuttered whilst blushing deeper

"suuuuure" I said walking backwards "anyway found your locket ill put it here don't want to interrupt anymore so ill leave you guys to it" I said putting the locket on a near by tree branch whilst smirking all the way "byee!" I giggled watching as the blushed even more.

I walked away arms crossed glad that haruka wasn't upset any more I knew she was but she wont show it I started humming agony by kotoko then stopped when I realised something that was dren alien dren back there with haruka I gulped knowing that were ever dren was-

"Well if it isn't my little fox"

he was too _shit_

* * *

I don't know what number this is heh –rubs head sheepishly- and sorry for the short chapter ive had no reviews no shorts chapters till i get more anyway does haruka like dren and does he like her back who was talking to fuyuko well you obviously know that one anyway I hope haru-chan (mate in real life) makes a good story whateva it is about heres to you –cheers- _**AND R&R **_


	5. one messed up dream

Hey im baaaaack hehe ill try and make it longer and im working on 3rd persons pov but I cant do it blea –sigh- I still don't own tmm ive ask but they said some gibberish shit the only words I pick up were 'fuck off you wanker its mine' bastards

* * *

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

last time

_I walked away arms crossed glad that haruka wasn't upset any more I knew she was but she wont show it I started humming agony by kotoko then stopped when I realised something that was dren alien dren back there with haruka I gulped knowing that were ever dren was-_

"_Well if it isn't my little fox"_

_He was too _shit

_**Fuyuko's pov**_

'Why the hell is he here' I turned and looked up and saw who else but _Kisshu_.

"Why the frick are you here" I asked with venom dripping off my voice

"Aww that's no way to speak to some one who's giving you a gift" he said with a hand on his chest with mock sadness

I didn't believe him why would _he _give _me _something I raised an eyebrow silently asking him _what the fuck?_

He just sighed and dropped down a sapphire blue flower necklace I caught it before it hit the floor, it looked familiar but I don't know were from it wasn't average blue sapphire it was dark blue almost black

I opened my mouth to ask him why he gave this to me but he was gone

I sighed and put it on as soon as it was on a bright white light appeared in front of my eyes I covered them as soon as it was gone nothing was there 'I must have imagined it' I thought and walked out of the forest.

It was late at night and no one was out but me and the moon and stars I looked up as it started to snow I smiled it had been too long since it snowed I heard something over the road as I looked all I saw was some blue then it was gone 'something is up with my sight today' I thought as I rubbed my eyes

When I got home haruka was already in her bed with her dairy 'bingo' I thought grinning I went to pick it up till she dropped it down the other side I glared at her 'baka oh well might as well go to sleep' I got into bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_**Dream**_

I was sat under a tree with a little girl in my arms wrapped in a blanket she looked 1 or 2 she had brownie blondish hair and a pink heart necklace around her neck I smiled as she snuggled into my arms

"Yo fuyuko get your ass up before I make you" said an annoying voice

I glared at a brown headed boy "will you shut the hell up Daijiro I don't even know why you were called that when your not great" I said

"Aww come on sis you know im great plus it means second son too" he grinned

Daijiro was a cyniclon boy wearing something like pai but shorts on and the top was red and white and the shorts are just red and white shoes

"Will you two stop arguing you're going to wake up kotone up" said a boy older than us in blue wearing a pai outfit but all blue and he had dark blue hair abit longer than Daijiro's

"Sorry Daitaro" we chimed together he just sighed "come on he better get back" he said walking off we followed close behind.

I looked into the nearby river and I looked different by different i meant cyniclon all that was the same was my brown hair but longer and sapphire eyes I had an out fit like kisshu's but with out the brown cloth on his outfit mine was sapphire blue a bit darker than my eyes and my shorts were a tiny bit longer than kisshu's and I had those things he had in his hair but they matched my eyes

We carried on walking till some people teleported in front of us Daitaro growled "get lost Harujiro"

I couldn't see the people floating they were blurred but I could tell they were smirking there were three of them one had a kid with him same age as kotone

"We are not here to fight" the oldest said he was about Daitaro's age we blinked not believing him

"We are hear to make a peace treaty" the one with the kid grumbled "only because we have a kid with us and so do you when there old enough the treaty is off k" he said

We nodded before they teleported off the one on the left winked at me and I smirked back at him and they disappeared

"Well that worked out alright" I said to my brothers

"Yea thank god they said that before we did" Daitaro said

"Umm stupid question" Daijiro said "but why do we always fight them"

Me and Daitaro snapped our head to him as he grinned sheepishly

"Why **because **they are our clans enemy there's only us four now since they killed dad" I whispered angrily to him

"Why did they kill dad" he asked,

Me and Daitaro slapped our foreheads well I tried to since I had kotone

"It's an eye for an eye between our clans if they kill someone in our clan we kill someone in there clan" Daitaro said

"Wow no wonder dad called you Daitaro since it means great first born" he said

"Yeah yeah let's get ready for deep blue-sama's ball thing" I grumbled I hated formal events

"Ha ha love to see this, you in a dress" Daijiro said laughing

I just glared at him and teleported back home

The next thong I know was I was in a ballroom with other cyniclon's dress up formally I had on a pale blue thigh length dress with a pale pink ribbon around my waste in a bow at the side suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder "would you like to dance" the person asked I turned to grin at the handsome face of-

**BEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEEP**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_**End dream**_

I woke up wide eyed 'what was that about' I wondered then I heard haruka stir in her bed

"mmmm morn'n fuu-chan" she yawned "whats up bad dream"

I shook my head "no a weird one"

( I was going to leave it here but cba plus tmm fan1 H n D would kill me)

"oh well its only a dream" she said a bit disappointed

"Aww was someone having a dream about dren~" I said in a babies voice only to be answered by a pillow in the face

I went down stairs in my p.j's what were surprisingly gray I had a gray t-shirt with gray shorts and knee length gray socks on I looked in the mirror and gasped I had those thing that Kisshu had on in his hair 'what the hell' I thought wide eyed

Haruka came down after me and giggled "aww someone fan girling over Kisshu" I glared

"**NO WHAT THE FUCK**! Why in gods name would I fan girl over that fag" I screamed (omfg I cant believe I said that about Kisshu T.T)

"Then why are you wearing them?" she asked pointing to the hair bands (ill just call them that)

"How should I know" grumbled "I woke up and they were there"

"Oh well come on lets go to Mickie D's (mc Donald's) since we can't cook" I giggled as she laughed.

We were eating some pancakes when I asked "so what are you going to do about chara"

"Hmm" she asked mouth full

"The African wild dog back home your sis kasumi won't be happy if you keep her"

"Ha ive already asked her and she said I can keep her" she grinned

"Lucky shit" I grumbled and she laughed "anyway can you pick up something at onii-chans work for me its for chara" she asked with doggie eye's

"no not the eyes" I said covering mine ever since she became a mew she's gotten better at them

"ill give you 2000 yen" she said

"deal" I said snatching it out of her hands and walked out

On my way there I saw three people a brown headed boy and a blue one and a little girl about taruto's age she gasped and tugged the brown headed boy's sleeve and pointed to me he gasped two and told the eldest his eyes widened when I blinked they were gone

'okay next thing to do go to the opticians' I thought

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"okay here is chara meds and food chart " kasumi said handing me they bag

"thanks kas" I grinned

"no problemo" she said " I heard what happened with aki" she said and I cringed

"do you want to talk about it" she said "no it'll be fine she made a mistake and she wont be able to shag her way out of it" I said

"you know your sister isn't a complete slag" she said shaking her head she then turned into a box with holes and passed it to me "some people wanted my to give you this" she grinned " open it at home and don't shake it"

"Okaaay" I said "cya" I said walking out of the door

Half way to my house I stopped and pictures of the dream went zooming through my head it was painful I stumbled backward the next time I saw was red and white

"f… fuu….fuu-c….. FUU-CHAN!" I shot up and banged heads with haruka

"Oh my gosh are you ok" she asked

"Umm yeah what happened?" I asked her rubbing my head

"well I was just making a Chinese well when I say making I meant ordering" she said in a thinking pose" anyway I was also feeding chara and there was a knock at the door I answered it and there was 2 boys the eldest had you in his arms unconscious and the other had this in his arms" she said picking up and empty bag and box

"What was in the box?" I asked she just grinned and moved out of the way next thing i know I was attacked my a white fluff ball I looked at it and it was nats the arctic fox I grinned and glomped her

"Wait what did the boys look like" I asked

"Umm the older one had blue hair dark by the way and same coloured eyes and the other had brown hair and sapphire eye like yours practically a boy version of you and they both had dog tags on silver why?"

"No reason" I mumbled patting nats and looking out of the window

_I think ill be seeing them soon_

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**

* * *

**

Whoop whoop 6 pages longest ive ever written lets party –dwarfs come in- hey you've come from lynx of the sand party huh ah well PAAAARTY~

_**Review if you want to join the party!**_


	6. important notice plz read!

Okay people I know my story isn't that good and there's too much speech so im going to be practicing to try and cut down on it and I won't be updating as fast as I would be

And thanks to mew-serene im asking people to sent in an oc for a mew tell me what animal she is or a he outfit mew outfit appearance and so on and so forth ill end the competition on the 1st of Jan so there's 32 days for you to submit heres the form

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance:

Animal DNA:

Mew outfit:

School:

School outfit:

Casual outfit:

Personality:

Btw im sorry if I don't get your oc picked if it is picked then im sorry if I don't get it completely correct like to personality right

Oh and _**NO LEMON SCENES SO DON'T ASK ME!**_ They really creep me out and im only under the age im not telling you my age incase there's any pedos out there HA you can't get me :P

Fuyuko –n- haruka

xxx


	7. okay tell me the truth

Okay new chapter and its about fuyuko finds out who those people are who helped her out the other day and I cant be bothered with the Japanese for the rest of the chapters and the rest of the story will be in Fuyuko's pov and a few in Haruka's

_**Disclaimer**_ why do I do this Im not Japanese and I don't own tmm

* * *

_**Okay tell me the truth **_

_**part one**_

Weeks have passed since I got nats every thing is normal well if you call normal fighting aliens and chirima animals, talking to arctic foxes, ears and tails popping out when I blush yep everything normal, till today that is.

"**WHO DID THIS!**?"

Every ones eye turned to me and satoshi and we grinned innocently at them haruka and hajime just rolled their eyes

**Bam **

The classroom door flew open standing there was an extremely sparkly and sticky teacher furious that teacher was hair spray AKA Mr. Kinnaird

"**WELL?**" he screeched and we all covered out ears he glanced in our direction and glared as he saw we were trying not to laugh

"**YOU!**" he said pointing at me and satoshi "YOU TWO DID THIS DIDN'T YOU"

"no sir" satoshi said sarcastically "why would we want to mess up such perfect hair?"

That set me off I doubled over laughing and fell of my chair satoshi fallowing

"That's it im fed up of you two pranking me every day you better stop or you both OUT of this school for ever" he growled

Our eyes widened he cant do that Mrs. Lee loved our pranks on him and just sent us home for the week

"think it's a bluff watch me" he said through his teeth

"you cant fucking do that you Jew" I said glaring at him (no offence im a Jew too)

Gasp! All heads turned to me

"Fuyuko did you just swear?" Kinnaird said

"What Jew"

"No fucktard you said fuck you cant say fuck in school duh" satoshi said to me

"Satoshi"

"Why the fuck not"

"Fuyuko"

"Fuu-chan you said fuck again"

"Haruka"

"Fuck"

"Hajime"

"hair spray it doesn't hurt anyone look fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck" I said and Kinnaird when red with anger.

Well that was practically how school went for us four minus the swearing at hairspray no he storms in give me and satoshi a detention for us pranking him or sends us to Mrs. lee's office

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

I was now at café mew mew I didn't really do anything I just sat with mint (she is actually nice) drinking some tea then worked a bit only to get some money

Haruka showed some more people to there table I didn't see them she said for me to take care off them whilst she cleans up sigh

"hello im your waitress for the day what can I get you" I said with false enthusiasm

All I got was an "you"

"what?" I yelped

"hahaha did you see her face satoshi" hajime laughed

"hahah classic" he replied

I wrote down on my paper

_Note to self _

_Kill haruka hajime satoshi_

I slapped them on the head to shut them up

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Annnnyway I didn't know you worked here" hajime said smirking at my light blue waitress outfit

"I didn't know you liked coming into girly places" I replied with the secrete message you're a homo in a sing song voice

"Nah" he grinned leaning back in his chair "heard there were some cute girls here so I thought I would check the place out"

"Or his real meaning check them out" satoshi said smirking as hajime's face went pink and I laughed

"Girls there's a Brocken pipe were closing early today" ryou shouted to us

"well you heard gay boy who made a pink café you better go" I told them two

"Kay cya" they said and walked out

When every one went we all went to the basement to see what they wanted

"Okay we've found out there's a substance that the aliens want its called mew aqua" ryou told us

"Mew aqua" lettuce said

"Why would they want that no na do" pudding asked

"Better question why is it called mew aqua?" I asked

"Yes mew aqua, I don't know, and how should I know?" ryou said answering all our questions

"But why after us why not something else" haruka asked

"What?" they all asked we rolled out eye

"Oh my freaking god were called mew mew or Tokyo mew mew that thing is called mew aqua" I told them with an obvious voice

"How should I know the computer told us that" ryou said and I opened my mouth

"No more questions" he grumbled "you all can go now"

We walked out then mint stopped us "hey why don't you all sleep over at my house as a welcoming to the team even though it's a bit late" she asked

We all nodded as ichigo told us the last sleep over at hers was a blast and me and haruka want in it

"You can borrow some p.j's at mine so you can just come over now" she said and turned

"Wait" I shouted they all turned back to me "mint can you give me your address I need to go back and feed chara and nats first"

"Sure" she said and wrote it down then handed it to me

"see yah there" haruka shouted to me I just waved and walk home

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

As I walked in the snow I was thinking back to my dreams they had the same people in it but ended when I turned around to see this guy but I never saw his face

I snapped out of my daydream when I heard something behind me I turned only to see Kisshu dren pai and tart

"for the love of god cant you leave me alone" I shouted to them

"no can do" dren said

"yep we need you gone so the other will follow hag" tart said

Hag _hag!_ "who the hells the hag runt" I shouted

"im no runt hag" he shouted

"fine then midget!" I smirked he glared even more

"IM NOT A MIDGET!"

I opened my mouth but stopped when I heard something else teleport behind me I got my sai's out just in case I turned and dropped them mouth wide open

It was them who are them

The people from my dreams but the little girl older tarts age

"heh seems the other hitomi's decided to join" Kisshu said

"what" I shouted and turned to him

they had the same last name as me

"your dreams fuyuko" said they blue haired one I think his name was Daitaro

I looked at him how did he know?

"there not dreams" brown haired one said Daijiro was it?

"what the heck are you on about?" I asked

"there memories" said they little girl kotone?

My eye's widened "what?"

They smiled "you're a cyniclon" they said together "our little sister" Daitaro told me

My eyes remained wide open

_Im a cyniclon? _

* * *

oh my god Fuyuko's an alien :O who knew well I did now what will happen will she join the aliens or betray her kind that was only part one part two will be out soon

till then see yah! –screens fades to black-

-random dude- this is not ask Shane on mondaaaaaaays oh and review


	8. tell me the truth pt 2

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH new chapter I really need to work on my other stories :P so this is about what happened and why she cant remember that she's a cyniclon

oh and i dont own tmm

* * *

_**Okay tell me the truth **_

_**Part two**_

Last time on the birth of something new

_My eyes remained wide open _

_Im a cyniclon? _

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

I sat on mints bed unable to sleep I looked over to the other 6 girls and I sighed how could I tell them they are my friends I sighed again and thought back to what happened

_**Time warp!**_ (im soo adding this song in)

After Kisshu Dren Pie and Tart went I looked at the others and they sighed and transformed into human form they walked over to a bench and motioned me over and I complied I sat next to Daijiro

"well are you going to tell me then" I asked

"well its hard to explain" Daijiro said "but this is what happened the day you lost your memory"

_Flashback (haha flash back in a flashback)_

_Daijiro's pov_

_We walked into a darkish room and knelt down on one knee and one hand resting on it heads bowed when a light appeared_

"_Hitomi's you know our world is dying and we need a new one" he said_

"_yes master deep blue" we replied _

"_I have found one planet but the humans treat it disgustingly I ive decided to take the planet off them but they wont go easily so I need my best warriors to go and take over it"_

_Fuyuko's head went up "excuse me? Your telling us to go and take over a planet just because were your best warriors and you can't be arsed your self but I guessed you haven't noticed we only fight the Harujiro not some primitive low life humans" she growled_

"_so your betraying our kind then fuyuko what about you lot your betraying me too" deep blue asked I looked at Daitaro and kotone and they nodded_

"_if ones out were all out" I said to him _

"_Betrayers you will be banished off this planet and never return you will be banished to the low life planet you call earth" he stated loudly_

_Fuyuko snorted "hah that's a punishment more like reward it might be lowlife but its better then this hell hole" and with that we walked out _

_Scene switch _

_*danger danger asteroid field dead ahead* the computer bleeped_

"_crap everyone hold on tight were going in" Daitaro said after five minuets of swerving we were out I sighed _

"_Everyone ok back there" Daitaro asked_

"_Yeppo!" kotone said_

"_Fine" I mumbled _

…

"_fuyuko you alright" _

_No answer _

_I looked back to see her on the floor knocked out with a bleeding head and she was very pale_

"_Daitaro kotone quick back here Fuyuko's knocked out" I exclaimed with her in my arms _

"_Computer what are Fuyuko's chances of living" kotone asked _

_*100%* it bleeped and we sighed then there was a bright light and we saw fuyuko in her human form impossible she could only transform when you press the middle of the sapphire flower_

_*100% living but with no memory of being a cyniclon* it bleeped again_

"_we will have to drop her off at an old friends house you remember mother's sisters house" Daitaro said _

"_will big sister be ok there" kotone asked_

"_she will be fine auntie sakura isn't like mother" I said stroking her head._

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_End flashback in a flash back_

"well that's what happened" Daitaro said

"this is the thing I don't get how are we able to transform into human's" I asked

"mother was a human so that enabled us to transform into a human form" kotone said I was shocked for a young girl she was smart

"so what happened to our mother" I asked

"father found out she was cheating on him and well our species if you cheat on your chosen one you die" Daijiro said

"wow harsh" I murmured I looked down at my necklace and gasped they all looked at me

"my necklace its brighter" I said and they smiled "it means your getting your memory back" kotone said "and ill get big sister back yey!" and then she jumped into my arms and I laughed with her with these guys I actually felt at home yes I lost my memory but it still felt right

"fuyuko you better get back to your friends house we will go back and feed your animals" Daitaro said I smiled and gave them all a hug what surprised them

"what" I asked "you my family so I cant give you a hug" kotone giggled and hugged me again

"bye big sister" she whispered "I hope you get you memory back soon" I rubbed her back so do I" I whispered back "so do I"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_**End time warp!**_

I smiled remembering that earlier that day I then thought back to my dreams me and that Harujiro clan member always flirted with each other and I remember kotone telling me that those aliens Kisshu and the others are the harujiro's my eyes widened as they finally got faces in my memories

_Shit _I thought_ I was attracted to Kisshu_

I think im going to be sick

_**Next day**_

We were all up and ready for school "haru-chan whats the date" I asked

"umm the 13th December why" she replied

"uuuuggggghhhh on the 17th we have the winters ball and its… its…..FORMAL WEAR ONLY!" I exclaimed and she laughed

"haha come on its going to be fine you going with someone yet" she asked calming down

"no not yet oh one sec buy guys" I shouted to the others as we walked out of the door "how about you"

"nah im waiting for someone to ask me" she sighed

"aww some one with emerald green hair" I asked in a babies voice what earned me a snack with her bag

"shut it fuu-chan" she growled with a biiiiig blush on her face oh yeah why are you blushing then" I asked

"Im not it's the weather" she said as it got deeper

"its not boiling coz its winter and its not freezing" I stated and I got another smack on the back of my head

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

We walked into the classroom and some girls were giggling and pointing at me

What do I have something on my face I looked at haruka and she just shrugged we walked to our desk's and noticed our boy mates aren't here yet and I also noticed something on my desk roses pure red roses 5 of them I blushed did red rose's mean love

"aww lookie here fuu-chan has an admirer" haruka giggled "maybe its off Kisshu"

"what!" I exclaimed "he doesn't even like me and I dint like him and since when did he know what school I go to?" I asked with fierce eyes

"how should I know" she mumbled

We sat down 5 minuets before the teacher came in 2 seconds later and the troublesome duo came in

"hey fuu-chan haru-chan" they said

"hey guys" we chimed

"hajime satoshi fuyuko has an admirer" haruka said in a sing song way

"aww someone likes her aww sooo cute" hajime said

"hey cut the teasing you all know only I can do that" satoshi grinned

"ugh will you all just shut it your just hella jealous that some one likes me well except haru-chan" I said smirking at the last part

"what?" they shouted "someone likes you" haruka just glared at me and I drew a halo sign above my head

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Then the door opened and in came daichi the most popular boy in our school and had lots of fan girls after him we all looked at him we wasn't even in this class so why is he here

He grinned as he saw my group and he walked over we heard hushed whispers he made it over to us and grinned a bit more as we blinked he put a hand on my desk and lent down and everyone's eye widened even mine

"so fuyuko I see you've got my rose's" he said

My eyes widened a bit more "of you gave them to me" I asked as he nodded

"Well I was wondering if you can accompany me to the winter ball with me this Friday" he asked leaning in a bit more

I was gob smacked he daichi the most popular boy in school wanted me fuyuko average plain school prankster to go with him to the most romantic school ball of the year I felt the heat rise to my cheeks _crap _I thought _calm down or your ears and tail will pop out_

I took a deep breath and said "I would love to daichi" I grinned as his eyes lit up

"I can't wait" he whispered and he kissed my hand and some girls squealed and my friends were grinning but why does it feel like someone's glaring at us both?

* * *

Ahhh young love chapter something seven I think well Fuyuko's getting her memory back bit by bit the most popular guy in schools has asked her out she's gonna get teased a lot by hajime everything good but the main question is who was glaring at them hmmmm

Till next time byeee


	9. bordom equals randomness

Hey guys im baaack –buildings burn down and people scream and run- damn im not that back y'no anywho im back so deal with it –glares- I don't own tmm only fuyuko and haruka belongs to my mate

* * *

_**Boredom equals randomness **_

"fuu-chan has a boyfriend someone's gonna be jealous" haruka chanted for the one millionth time and im slightly annoyed key word _slightly_

"fuu-chan has a-" she started

"WILL YOU JUST BE QUITE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YOU FISH KEBAB!" I shouted at her whilst glaring she went red with anger

"AND HOW MANTY GOD DAMN FUCKING TIMES HAVE I SAID DON'T CALL ME A FISH KEBAB!" she screamed at the top of her voice damn my ears hurt

I looked around and saw we had entered the café and everyone was looking at us I poked haruka and she glared I pointed to everyone and we blushed

"ehehe I think we gonna go" I said sheepishly and dragged haruka off with me to the changing rooms

"we will never speak of this again" she told me grabbing my collar I pushed her of and dusted of my shoulders hey im rich what do yah expect

"I was think of the same thing but I think you don't want to talk about it for a different reason scared a certain someone will find out that we call you a fish kebab" I said smirking

"god damn it that's it!" she shouted she stalked over to me glaring the whole mile until she sadly and fortunately for me ryou interrupted

"girls there's a chimera animal at the park get over there now" he ordered

"Mew mew

Strawberry

Mint

Lettuce

Pudding

Zakuro

Ice

Caramel

Metamorphosis" we shouted when we got to the park well we didn't want everyone to see were mews now did we

Everyone was running around like crazy who wouldn't there was a half frog half rhino man it was gross

"eww what is it" ichigo said and we rolled our eye's

"your not the smartest in your class huh" haruka asked

"of course not" mint said

"yeah she turned me down" kisshu said

"well then she isn't as dumb as I thought then huh" I stated crossing my arms as everyone chuckled and giggled (boys chuckled it would be wrong if they giggled) except me and kisshu he just glared

"aww did I say something wrong" I said in mock shock (haha rhyme)

He said nothing just clicked his fingers and the frino (frog/rhino) came charging at us

"ugh nice going fuyuko" ichigo screamed at me and the others nodded

"hey it was to good of an opportunity to miss" I giggled and dodged an attack

"you got to admit she's right" dren said I felt someone glaring at me I turned to see haruka sending icy glares

"come on haru-chan don't get jealous were in the middle of something right now" I shouted to her and sent out my attack she blushed and nodded

We kept on attacking but nothing and we were getting tired "aww poor little mew mew's getting tired" tart said "shut it runt were older than you" shouted to him as I tried to catch my breath which was hard since I was dodging to frino's tongue yuck

"im not a runt hag!" he shouted

"fine then midget" me and ichigo shouted "man déjà vu" I mumbled

"no kidding" ichigo giggled

The frino was about to attack again till it got interrupted by an attack one we didn't recognise but judging the faces on the cyniclon's its who I think

I turned around to be engulfed in a hug I laughed and hugged her back

"god kotone you act like you haven't seen her in years" daijiro laughed

"what do you expect she didn't stop talking about her all night" daitaro said slightly smirking

"oh joy the others are here" pai muttered annoyed

"hey!" we shouted

"oh my god emo dude showed emotion" I gasped

"um guys hate to interrupt but the frog things still going" lettuce said gasping

"ah sorry!" I shouted back I turned back to my 'family' "help out please" I said

"only if you get out of that outfit" daijiro growled darkly (eww not that way pervs)

"id love to see this" kisshu said smirking I picked up a nearby rock and threw it at his head most likely leaving a mark

"you pervert!" I screamed "don't you _dare_ chat up my little sister harujiro!" daitaro growled

"fuyuko!" pudding shouted "a little help"

"crap shut it and help" I screamed at them

"okay dokey" kotone giggled and summoned a purple staff with a purple heart a the top with a weird diamond in the middle daitaro held a dark blue designed sword and daijiro had a red and white patterned bow and arrow (hey a mallet or bow and arrow)

We all sent out our attacks but mine was different it was a sapphire blue beam with white and crystal blue sparks in the middle the frino turned back to normal and Marsha ate the parasite that came out of it

"gah how did they do that" tart exclaimed

"hm didn't expect her to get her alien powers back so fast" pai said

"yey sister got her powers back!" kotone said and jumped up and down in the air (is that possible)

Kisshu and the others just teleported and left us alone yes!

"fuyuko may I ask what she means by sister" Zakuro asked

My eyes widened _'shit' _I thought frantically _'what should I say im not ready to tell them I still don't fully believe them yet'_

"yeh and how did you get them to help you" ichigo asked tilting her head to the right

"we can explain your question" daitaro said pointing to ichigo " but we cant answer yours yet" he then pointed to Zakuro

"to put it simple we hitomi's hate the harujiro –the other aliens you were fighting- and we have been living on earth since we got banished from our planet and we have been helping you lot out but you just haven't noticed" daijiro said transforming back to human form

"oh my gosh it's the boy that saved fuyuko!" haruka said covering her mouth

"nice to meet you finally haruka" kotone grinned

"wait you said hitomi's and fuyuko's last name is hitomi so she's an alien!" lettuce gasped with everyone else

"like I said before we cant answer your question yet" daijiro said "and we gotta go" he said picking up kotone and daitaro grabbed mine and haruka's hands and we teleported back to my house -cough mansion- haruka sat down on the couch mouth agape and I was looking down with kotone giggling in the background I can tell she's with Nat's and chara

Haruka gulped and looked up to us "well are you" she whispered

I nodded "I don't fully understand yet all I know is that im an alien and I lost my memory when our space shift crashed" I mumbled "im sorry for not telling you sooner"

I thought she was going to hate me but I was shocked when she suddenly hugged me giggling when she pulled back she smiled

"I don't care if you're an alien Cyclops mutant or a fish kebab you're my best friend and that wont change" she said putting a hand on my shoulder I grinned and hugged her back and we both laughed

After talking with daijiro daitaro and kotone they decided do go home me and haruka looked at each other and sighed I looked over in the kitchen monitor (we have monitors in the living room to see if we have thieves) and I grinned haruka raised an eyebrow and also looked she saw what I was grinning at then gasped I read her thoughts _oh no_ I rushed down stairs and laughed

I poured it into a glass and drunk it as soon as I finished the glass I went into a fit of laughter I brought haruka up a different drink trying to stifle my giggles

Haruka sighed and took the glass and said" if you cant beat 'em join 'em" and gulped it down we looked at each other and laughed like maniacs chara and Nat's just rolled their eye's and kind of sighed thinking '_their hyper_'

After fifteen minuets of none stop laughter haruka suggested we play step mania I choose the first dance _caramelldansen _we both grinned "and let us begin" I said

Do, do doo...  
Yeah-eah-eah, yeah

Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med  
Armarna upp, nu ska ni få se  
Kom igen  
Vem som helst kan vara med

(Vara med)

Så rör på era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la...  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi

Oa-oa-a  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi har med  
Caramelldansen

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

Det blir en sensation överallt förstås  
På fester kommer alla att släppa loss  
Kom igen  
Nu tar vi stegen om igen  
Oa-oa...

Så rör på era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi

At this point I suddenly got cold we shivered but carried on me gigging the whole way and haruka was trying not to laugh but failing

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi har med  
Caramelldansen

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi har med  
Caramelldansen

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi har med  
Caramelldansen

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi har med  
Caramelldansen

We both dropped to the floor and gasped we turned to each other and laughed we looked at the screen a tie A++ we 'whooped'

"my turn to choose a song" haruka said grinning

I fell on my back "oh god no please no gay ass love song" I said

"no" she said " its not as hard as caramelldansen but I abit hard" she giggled and I joined in if you looked into my living room you would be like wtf

She scrolled through the songs and I drunk another glass "calm down fuu-chan you'll get waaay too dirty minded" she giggled

"awweh you luuuurve me dirty minded hahaha" I laughed

"right now the decider song" she said dramatically " three two one noow!" she laughed and I joined in

The song name came up on the screen and I screamed

" oh my freaking gosh I haven't heard this song in age's" I screamed jumping up and down haruka just laughed "why do you think I choose it"

Nazonazo, mitaini, chikyuugiwo, tokiakashitara  
Minnade doko, mademo ikerune

Wakuwaku, shitaito, negainagara, sugoshitetayo  
Kanaete kureta nowa, darenano?  
Jikanno hate made

Boon, waapu de, ruupu na, kono omoiwa  
Nanimo, kamowo, makikonda, souzoude...  
Asobou!

Aruhareta hinokoto, mahouijou noyukaiga  
Kagirinaku, furisosogu, fukanou janaiwa  
Ashitamata autoki, warainagara hamingu  
Ureshisawo, atsumeyou, kantan nandayo konnano  
Oikakete ne, tsukamaete mite  
Ookina yume, yume, sukideshou?

Iroiro, yousouga, dekisoude, dekinai mirai  
Soredemo hitotsu, dake wakaruyo

Kirakira, hikatte, atsuikumono uewokazaru  
Hoshitachiga, kibou wokureruto  
Jikanni norouyo

Byuun, chiipu de, kuuru na, toshigoro damon  
Samishiigaccha, hazukashiiyo, nantene...  
Iwasete!

Teto, tewo, tsunaidara, mukautoko mutekidesho  
Kagayaita, hitomi niwa, fukanou ganaino  
Uedake miteiruto, namidamo kawaichau  
"Kawaritai!", kokorokara  
Tsuyoku omouhodou tsutawaru  
Hashiridasuyo, ushirono hitomo  
Oideyo doki, doki, surudeshou?

Boon, waapu de, ruupu na, kono omoiwa  
Nanimo, kamowo, makikonda, souzoude...  
Asobou!

Aruhareta hinokoto, mahouijou noyukaiga  
Kagirinaku, furisosogu, fukanou janaiwa  
Ashitamata autoki, warainagara hamingu  
Ureshisawo, atsumeyou, kantan nandayo konnano  
Oikakete ne, tsukamaete mite  
Ookina yume, yume, sukideshou?

I gasped for breath and said "I love hare hare yukai"

Haruka opened her mouth to answer but she got interrupted by an applause we quickly turned to see kisshu and dren who else

"wasn't that entertaining" kisshu smirked

"hm sure was I must say haruka you sure can dance" dren said chuckling and haruka blushed and I laughed

"my I ask why your laughing kitsune-Chan" kisshu asked now it was my turn to blush and haruka laughed "she's just hyper and cant stop laughing" she giggled

"hey you two" I laughed and we fell into a fit of laughter whilst kisshu and dren just smiled and rolled their eye's

"how about one more song" dren asked

"but there's only two mats" haruka said I face palmed

"he means a dance with them fis-" I started till she cut me off

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT FUU-CHAN!" she screamed and I laughed

this is going to be a loooooong night

* * *

**OMG LONGEST CHAPTER OVER 2,300 WORDS WOOP WOOP IM SO HAPPY!**

I was soo bored and haru-chan didn't text me back at 2:23 in the morning ah well probably busy I wonder what she was doing hmmm ah well the title for this chappie has almost nothing to do with this chapter till the end ah well till next time

JA NE!


	10. memorys are back and with somthing else

-sniff- im sad yet happy I don't get any reviews but over 1,000 people have ready my story –sigh- but I might discontinue this story yeah ive had over 1,000 views and hits but I still think its rubbish so please can people send some ideas to me for help I don't know what I should do for the end and before

I don't own tmm I bet your all glad huh

* * *

When Fuyuko woke up she heard some giggling and chuckling as she blinked and saw haruka and dren she ducked her head under the blanket "what the fuck did you do to me" she mumbled

"Nothing fuu-chan" haruka giggled "you might wanna turn around" and with that they both fell into hysterics

She gulped and prepared for the worst she turned her head and .. "HOLY JESUS MOTHER FUCKING CHRIST" she screamed she didn't prepare her self properly and fuyuko fell out of her bed ouch

"WHAT THE BEEP IN BEEPING BEEP HELL IS BEEPING GOING ON WHAT THE BEEP IN BEEP BEEPING BEEP FICK BEEPING BEEP WELL YOU BEEP BEEPING BEEP BEEP B-B-BEEEEEEP!" she shouted as everyone covered their ears

"wow I didn't know those existed Fuu-chan shhh we kinda got a lil pissed and I cant remember" Fuyuko's eye's widened and looked down "ooh thank Christ I still have my cloths on don't have to worry bout teenage preggo's"

"that's why you were screaming" dren mumbled she rolled my eye's "duh plus why in gods name is _HE_ in MY bed" fuyuko growled pointing to Kisshu who just smirked as she glared at him

"aww doesn't kitsune-chan remember you begged me to sleep with you incase the chimera animals get you" he smirked as fuyuko growled "wait you remember what happened last night, tell me" fuyuko growled as she grabbed his collar thing whatever it is

"heh I don't think so cya kitsune-chan" he kissed her cheek and teleport out of there with dren

"god dam it" fuyuko shouted haruka sighed "just calm down fuu-chan"

"yeah right I don't know what happened last night" she mumbled with her head in the pillow she sat up eyes widened with her hands on her mouth "w-what if we kissed oh no that cant happen!" she rambled on as haruka sweat dropped "uuh what?"

"Ah! U-um n-nothing" she said waving her hands blushing "u-um what time is it"

"10:30" haruka said

"Ah shit were late" fuyuko said "fuu-chan it's free day were supposed to be buying dresses" haruka said pointing to the calendar

"No duh" she rolled her eyes "late for work le gasp ryou must be furious hahaha I wish I could see his face" she laughed

"bi-polar weirdo" haruka mumbled but squeaked as a sai went passed her head

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_**Haruka's pov **_

"Nothing shit gay boring" fuyuko said clicking through the channels I rolled my eyes

"Y'no you're looking more like an alien ahh no cyniclon" I corrected as she glared at me

"and you know we need to speak proper now not how we used to in England and how" she said not taking her eyes of the TV I sighed and got up and picked up a mirror and put it in her face "look alien hair bands weird bands on the ankles and wrists small itty biddy fangs" I joked and pinched her cheeks and she slapped my hands off

She sighed "yea I guess" she looked in the mirror "but what an I gonna do I mean betray my kind by helping the mews or betray my friends by helping the aliens ugh its too damn hard" she started to pull her hair "ahh calm down fuu-chan you don't have to do anything just do what your clan thing does" I said trying to clam her down

"But they also help the mews" she sighed "maybe I should quit the mews and just help out my family" my eye's widened "what!" I screeched "you cant your one of the strongest we have, you can't just quit"

She glared at me "you don't think I know that" she stood up and clenched her hands "but what will the mew's do when they find out I am a cyniclon eh I know what they'll attack me and my family and the other's they wont listen to us and our reasons because all you humans are the same" she shouted with tears in her eyes I looked into them they turned red I gasped I tried to reason with her but she ran out of the door I groaned _what have I done_

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_**Fuyuko's pov**_

I ran down the street with tears in my eye's _how could she think that _I sat down on a bench and buried my face in my hands _what have I done to deserve this _I felt a hand on my shoulder I shrugged it off I don't need _his _sympathy now

He just sighed and hugged me I couldn't keep it in I cried into his chest "shhh its okay humans just don't know what we go through" he said into my hair as he rubbed my back I could feel him grinning as he said this " but at least we've got sapphire back"

I laughed "yeah it isn't good for you though I kick your ass in battle" I sat up and looked off into the sky as snow started to fall "so deep blue sent you lot here after we 'so called' betrayed our kind"

He laughed "yep you should of heard his rant about you and the other hitomi's yours was worse though" I joined in laughing "ah I wish I could of seen it" I wiped imaginary tears away "by the way what give you rights to call me sapphire Harujiro" I fake glared at him

"c'mon saph ive been calling you that since we were kids" Kisshu grinned "and we don't detest each other so stop calling me Harujiro call the other's that" I laughed

"you might not detest me but I detest you" I stood up and winked at him and walked of before I was out of earshot he shouted "im glad you have your memory back saph!"

I grinned and whispered "good to be back"

I looked into to river and grinned i looked like a cyniclon i had the cloths, ears, Accessories _maybe I still have my powers_ I thought _might as well try_ I grinned and teleported

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

I looked were I was I was in a big garden and there was three people training well when I say people I mean aliens I grinned and crossed my legs and floated upside down "wow just when I thought Daijiro couldn't get any worse but he does" I laughed at their face's and teleported to the ground and crossed my arms

"what you look like you've seen a ghost" I rolled my eyes

Kotone grinned and teleported over to me and gave a bone crushing hug as she squealed "big sister's back!"

I laughed and hugged her back Daijiro gave me a one arm hug "I would hug you but I don't want to get cooties" I glared at him and threw a sai at him but he ducked "you could be nicer to your twin" I said

Daitaro hugged me when kotone got off "good to have you back saph" he said I grinned and hugged him back "yeah nice to be back but why is everyone calling me saph"

"we picked it up off that Harujiro we thought it suited you" he said eyeing my blue things and I laughed "yeah guess so"

"so what brings you here" Daijiro said and Daitaro smacked the back of his head and he grinned

"I know I know!" kotone grinned clapping her hands "you here for some training"

I grinned "yep I thought I might as well since I haven't had any practice"

"Ughh up that" Daijiro said rolling his eye's "lets go sneaking around that gay pink café" we hi fived

"Hey I think it's very nice" kotone said "yeah and you're a munchkin" Daijiro said giving her a noogie

Daitaro sighed "brilliant the family's back together and acting how it was before"

I laughed "you love it"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

When we got there I heard some crying I blinked and looked down kotone pulled on my shorts "who's that" she whispered "haruka" I said

"Im sorry for not telling you sooner but I only found out yesterday" she sobbed "isn't there anything we can do to help the aliens I don't want to lose my best friend, fuyuko and kasumi are the only people I have"

Daitaro sighed "well we might as well tell em how we can save our planet" and he teleported in and we floated over to the window and looked in

We saw Daitaro had his poker face on every one was looking up at him ryou looked quite pissed and everyone just gobsmacked

"what do you want alien" ryou growled at him

"hmph I can see that haruka doesn't want to fight fuyuko or the other aliens so why don't you listen to me" he said

Ryou glared at him keiichiro smiled and nodded "the aliens have only come to earth either to live like me and my family or to collect mew aqua to save there planet but we cant because you mew's keep getting in our way if you just help us find it then we can leave this planet" he said glaring at ryou

"well mews its up to you" keiichiro said

"yes" haruka said immediately standing up I smiled

"no" ichigo said "if they wanted that they should of just said" she glared at him

"yes" pudding and lettuce said "the aliens have feeling too they must feel compassion toward there planet" lettuce said

I smiled but that didn't last long when i heard zakuro's and mint's replies "no"

I glared _a draw_ I thought I looked at kotone and Daijiro and he nodded and teleported in as I held kotone

"hmph half want to half don't fine we will be taking them" Daijiro said smirking teleported over to them with Daitaro and nodded to us and teleported with the 3 mews

"c'mon kotone let's go back" I whispered as I heard the others shout in the café

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Whenwe got back I saw the two boy talking tothe mews when they finished they looked over to me and haruka gasped and ran over she stopped in front of me then hugged me sobbing I sighed and hugged her back

"im sorry" she whispered I smiled "no problemmy problems solved now we have more people to help us now we have 11 people they have 3"

"um but wont they just create some new mews" lettuce said our eyes widened and we split "heh I guess I didn't think of that" Daijiro said

"but I remember what ryou said he didn't want anymore girls getting into this" pudding said and she grinned

I looked over at the clock and saw it was 9:30 "right pudding don't you need to see if you sibling are ok" I asked she grinned "nope dads got back from his trip and said he will look after them so I can stay here" we blinked "but kotone squealed "yey a new friend" she giggled with pudding

"what about you lettuce" haruka asked "um ill just ring up and tell my parents that im here" she said looking down

I gasped and turned to Daitaro "what about our animals" he smiled and pointed over to the fire place they were curled up I smiled "well im off cya in a bit" and I teleported out of there

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"hm so haruka lettuce and pudding are helping us then" Kisshu said and I nodded "yep but the others just said no freaks" I mumbled the last part and he laughed

"just remember three people are a freak and so are you" he said I gasped "nooo I don't wanna be a freak" I wined and he laughed "hey this is a serous matter!" I growled

"yeah yeh I know " he waved it off "ill just ask pai and see what he can do" I grinned and hugged him "thanks kish you're the best" he just laughed "yeh I know" and I smacked his head "damn your ego has grown since I last saw you" and he just laughed

* * *

Hey people ive decided since I didn't get many enterys im stopping the contest sorry if you wanted to be in it but things get complicated now so yeah anyway when Fuyuko's eyes went red she got her memory back and she was pissed so yeah any way till new years

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Xxxx**_


	11. winters dance XMAS SPECIAL!

-sigh- im bored I know XMAS SPECIAL!

* * *

_**The winters dance**_

"okay im not the one for dresses but I love it!" fuyuko said clasping her hands together

It was a thigh length sapphire blue matching her eye's sleeveless at the bottom of the dress there was small diamonds same around the neck line she was also wearing her sapphire necklace that kisshu gave her a dog like collar sapphire blue with slightly bigger diamonds on her wrist and small high heels matching her dress

"I know I cant believe they were so cheap well for us there cheap" haruka giggled

She was wearing a knee length ruby dress ¼ sleeves with small diamonds at the bottom of the dress a small diamond necklace in the shape of a heart a ruby ring on her index finder and small high heels ruby coloured

"so who are you going with haru-chan" fuyuko asked sorting her hair out "oh y'no kouhie daichi's mate" she replied applying lip gloss "what do you think"

"manufique" fuyuko said with a wink and giggle "hmm sapphire earrings or diamond"

"Diamond oooh I like your hair" haruka said ogling her hair

It was in a fancy bun with a few hair strands framing her face curled and her hair bands out

Haruka's hair was cut a bit shorter than fuyuko's it was crimped and was supporting a diamond and ruby hair band

"still yours is better if I had mine like that I would look like a poodle with rabies" they both giggled until fuyuko stopped and blinked "since when did we act like such girly girls"

Haruka just shrugged "dunno maybe its these dresses" we went wide eyed then went into laughter "right its 6:30 the boys will be here in 15 mins then a 15 min drive to the dance"

"Blea cant you say im sick" fuyuko wined "no can do what would daichi say" haruka giggled at her face

"Why would I care haru-chan" she said raising an eyebrow "aww my lil fuu-chans growing up she's learning how to love kisshu haha" she laughed her eye's widened

"why oh WHY in gods name would I like him or love even yeah were mates but never that far that's crossing the line the line is a dot to you" fuyuko rambled

"ugh stop doing f.r.i..s quotes" haruka rolled her eyes as fuyuko laughed out "never!"

After a few minuets of finishing up the door bell went "you get it" fuyuko said "what why cant you!" haruka asked glaring

"lycaon-chan pleaaaase you owe me" fuyuko wined giving the ol' puppy eyes "ugh fine when did you start calling me lycaon-chan?"

"Since I found out what it meant" fuyuko grinned

Haruka opened the door and grinned at who was there and laughed at the two boys "wow hajime never thought you would get dressed up" she laughed

"What? Oh god hajime's dressed up it's a must see" fuyuko exclaimed in one of the living rooms she ran to the door and laughed as he frowned

"c'mon I thought I looked quite nice" he grinned and satoshi laughed

"why yes mr hajime-san you look quite spiffing I say" fuyuko said imitating a butler (is it me or am I the only one that thinks in mew mew power that sardon/pai speaks like one?)

"haha you look quite ravishing your self miss safaia (sapphire)" satoshi laughed referring to my dress

"ah yes sapphire is my colour huh anyway c'mon limo's here" fuyuko said walking to the limo she looked over her shoulder "well you coming" she asked and carried on walking with the other behind her.

When they arrived at the dance fuyuko and satoshi ran off in a different direction haruka and hajime just chuckled knowing were there off to they both went into the hall and they gasped

It was beautiful mostly blues and whites the tree was over in the corner decorated with silver and blue tinsel and burbles (sp) there was a silver star at the top I wish it could be Christmas everyday was blasting out of the speakers after they finished observing fuyuko and satoshi came back laughing.

Haruka and hajime raised an eyebrow fuyuko grinned "we just gave hair spray an early Christmas present" and they both laughed again with haruka and hajime joining in

It was getting later on and fuyuko and satoshi went on to karaoke laughing as they went up "okay were gonna sing fairy tale of New York by the pogues" he laughed, it was obvious they were hyper or drunk what ever works for you

"okay ok ready 3 2 1 OG!" fuyuko giggled

_(satoshi)_

_It was christmas eve babe _

_In the drunk tank _

_An old man said to me: won't see another one _

_And then they sang a song _

_The rare old mountain dew _

_I turned my face away and dreamed about you _

_Got on a lucky one _

_Came in eighteen to one _

_I´ve got a feeling _

_This year´s for me and you _

_So happy christmas _

_I love you baby _

_I can see a better time _

_Where all our dreams come true. _

_(fuyuko)_

_They got cars big as bars _

_They got rivers of gold _

_But the wind goes right through you _

_It´s no place for the old _

_When you first took my hand on a cold christmas eve _

_You promised me broadway was waiting for me _

_You were handsome _

_(satoshi)_

_you were pretty _

_Queen of new york city _

_(both)_

_when the band finished playing they yelled out for more _

_Sinatra was swinging all the drunks they were singing _

_We kissed on a corner _

_Then danced through the night. _

_And the boys from the NYPD choir were singing Galway Bay _

_And the bells were ringing out for christmas day. _

_(fuyuko)_

_You´re a bum you´re a punk _

_(satoshi)_

_You´re an old slut on junk _

_Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed _

_(fuyuko)_

_You scumbag you maggot _

_You cheap lousy faggot _

_Happy christmas your arse I pray god it´s our last. _

_(both)_

_And the boys of the NYPD choir's still singing Galway Bay _

_And the bells were ringing out _

_For christmas day. _

_(satoshi)_

_I could have been someone _

_(fuyuko)_

_Well so could anyone _

_You took my dreams from me _

_When I first found you _

_(satoshi)_

_I kept them with me babe _

_I put them with my own _

_Can´t make it out alone _

_I´ve built my dreams around you _

_(both)_

_And the boys of the NYPD choir's still singing Galway Bay _

_And the bells are ringing out _

_For christmas day._

"wow we have to admit they are good" haruka said to hajime whilst clapping "yeah but there gonna kill us for not stopping them when we tell 'em" he laughed he looked around "we are your dates may I ask"

She shrugged watching fuyuko and satoshi clasp their hands and bowed "I dunno who care's probably off with some slag"

"meh they must be an arse not to be worshipping you both" he laughed wiggling his eyebrows she joined in laughing thinking _it might be true but who care's when your with two best mates that make you laugh and a flirtatious best mate who also jokes around with yah that's what Christmas is about_

"how about one more song eh?" satoshi shouted in to the mic he grinned when everyone started to cheer fuyuko walked up next to him and giggled "well im not doing it on my own haruka and hajime you guy's are singing too"

Satoshi went down and dragged them on stage despite the complaints and fuyuko laughed "okay we will sing um I dunno what do you want to sing haru-chan?" fuyuko giggled

"how about feed the world" she mumbled looking down fuyuko blinked then had the biggest grin on her face and flung an arm around her "you lot heard her play it" they all grinned as the music started to play

_(all)_

_It's Christmas time_

_There's no need to be afraid_

_At Christmas time, we let in light and we banish shade_

_And in our world of plenty we can spread a smile of joy_

_Throw your arms around the world at Christmas time_

_But say a prayer_

_(hajime)_

_Pray for the other ones_

_At Christmas time it's hard, but when you're having fun_

_There's a world outside your window_

_(haruka)_

_And it's a world of dread and fear_

_Where the only water flowing is the bitter sting of tears_

_And the Christmas bells that ring there are the clanging_

_chimes of doom_

_Well tonight thank God it's them instead of you_

_(fuyuko)_

_And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time_

_The greatest gift they'll get this year is life_

_(Oooh) Where nothing ever grows_

_No rain nor rivers flow_

_Do they know it's Christmas time at all?_

_(satoshi)_

_(Here's to you) raise a glass for everyone_

_(Here's to them) underneath that burning sun_

_Do they know it's Christmas time at all?_

_(all)_

_Feed the world_

_Feed the world_

_Feed the world_

_Feed the world_

_Let them know it's Christmas time again_

_Feed the world_

_Let them know it's Christmas time again_

_Feed the world_

_Let them know it's Christmas time again_

_Feed the world_

_Let them know it's Christmas time again_

_Feed the world_

_Let them know it's Christmas time again (ect)_

they all clasped hands and bowed as the audience clapped and cheered after they sung all there songs they went off the stage fuyuko and satoshi grinning like lets say pudding but bigger followed by grumpy friends that were complaining asking why they were friends with them

the party went on in the end all four of them ending up ditching their dates it went 11:30 and the dance ended

"hahaha the best dance EVER!" fuyuko exclaimed giggling and the others nodded as they exited the hall "haru-chan when is the limo getting here plus I don't think them two cant walk right" hajime said glancing over at his friends who were walking in zig zag's she giggled "it here now" and she pointed towards to white limo

They all climbed in with difficulty due to two of them being hyper/drunk which ever works for you haruka and hajime decided for the boys to stop over due to satoshi fuyuko and satoshi fell asleep on the couch whilst haruka and hajime in a more sensible mind went to sleep in there beds all think before they fell asleep

_The best Christmas ever and fuck you so called date's_

* * *

**Woop xmas special I thought I did quite good due to it being in 3****rd**** pov NOTICE IM STOPPING THE CONTEST DUE TO LACK OF ENTERYS! IF I GET MORE IT WILL BE BACK ON! **

**Merry Christmas to haru-chan and the rest of my group rhsc's and mostly silv **

**TILL NEXT TIME IN THE NEW YEARS **

**JA NE!**


	12. Smirk's, glare's and plan's

-Yawn- okay last update till new years I don't own tmm please read ending note

* * *

_**Smirk's, glare's and plan's**_

**Fuyuko's pov **

I sighed as I ran my finger through my hair I looked around the bed room I was sharing at my family's mansion I groaned _'maybe we shouldn't of got them involved' _I rested my head in my hands i fell back onto my bed and glanced out of the window I looked at the moon judging were the moon was I would say it was 2:37

The door creaked open and I saw daitaro he motioned me to come out of the room I walked out and we teleported down stairs since there was too many floors I saw that daijiro was here too he nodded to me and daitaro and I raised an eyebrow

"okay what's this about" I asked "I bet your feeling guilty about what we did so I was thinking we take the mews back to the café and make them be our inside man err girl" daitaro said me and daijiro blinked

"but why would they take them back we took them away" he said I blinked and smiled "maybe we just take them back and they say we told them our plan they hated it the other mews ask what there plan is we get them to tell them a completely different plan to ours they go and try to stop our plan whilst we go and get the mew aqua"

Daitaro smiled and nodded "just what I was thinking you are fast to catch on girly" I nodded and daijiro complained we both just laughed

**3****rd**** pov**

"Okay girls got the plan" daijiro asked they nodded "if you find mew aqua press this and we will be there straight away" fuyuko said handing haruka a charm "as soon as you find it the second button allows you to teleport press it and think of were you want to be and knowing haruka she will want to be with dren" she added mumbling the last part

"Kay girls time to work" daitaro said "ok" the replied haruka pressed the button and they all teleported to the café "time to put our plan into action?" fuyuko smirked "not yet we need to wait till twilight" kotone said fuyuko sighed and nodded

"im off to train see yah inna bit" she mumbled and teleported

**Fuyuko's pov**

I looked around and saw I was at my secrete place I sighed and transformed into human form I got some papers out and started to analyse them I started to mumble random parts out

"hm so if I get this and add it here then….will happen that would mean….would stop and I wouldn't ….. people and we could kick …..ugh as soon as kish get his arse here I can ask him if pai has sorted out my gay arse animal dna its stupid im an alien the mews enemy yet im part animal the aliens enemy-"

"wow I guess you really are back saph because only you can rant on like that" I heard I just smirked in reply "aww didn't emerald believe that I came back"

He rolled his eyes "yea yeah and may I ask emerald?"

"don't you like it I always thought that emeralds and sapphires went well together" I purred kisshu teleported down and leant in trying to catch my lips I put a finger on his lips and pushed him away and smirked "ah ah ah your not getting any kisses whilst im part animal" and he pouted

"but I like my little kitsune-chan's ears and tail" kisshu said I raised an eyebrow "oh yeah why's that" he grinned

"because then I know your blushing" he laughed when I glared I waved it of after a second "yea yeah has pai found anything out yet" "not yet kitsune-chan he's working on it" I sighed and sat down near a tree kisshu sat next to me I raised an eyebrow and he grinned I shook my head

We talked for hours well teased other about random stuff him? liking a girl wearing a pink dress but he denied it saying he liked some one else, me? Him saying how cut I am in my mew form bleach

I looked at my watch and saw it was midnight/twilight I smirked and looked over at kisshu "want to see our plan take action" he smirked too and we teleported to the pink hell one of the seven deadly sins well the eight deadly sins now A.K.A café mew mew

We went into ryou's rooms and snickered I shushed kish and he rolled his eyes I made a parasite appear in my hands and threw it at the wall we smirked as we saw ryou jump he glared over at us "what do you freaks want" he growled I rolled my eyes

"f.w.i mate you're the freak I mean who makes a pink gay arse café for girls and be the manager with another guy ryou there are rumour going around saying your so G-A-Y!" I rambled on I would of carried on but I realised that's not why im here

"Here's the deal you help us out finding mew aqua or else" I growled glaring at the man in front of me

He scoffed "why would I help you after your kind killed my parents" I laughed "HA your not the only one that doesn't have parents mine were killed too because of a human reason but I still worked with you but I guess you choose the _or else_ option"

I suddenly teleported behind him with my sai's in hands "hmph what no smart arsed comments what a wuss that's why humans are weak you should face your enemy with no fear" I tightened my grip and pressed harder and I whispered "this isn't the last you have seen of me ryou-baka next time will probably be the last you see sunlight again heed my warning" and with a blink me and kish teleported out of his room

Kisshu's eye's was wide "holy shit saph I never seen that side of you before" I chuckled and slowly walked up to him and whispered right in his ear "there's a lot of side you haven't seen yet but trust me you will" I leant down he closed his eye's thinking I was going to kiss him but I teleported when our lip's were about to touch I laughed as I sat on my bed thinking what his face must be like.

* * *

**HEY GUYS SINCE IM GETTING MORE REVIEW THE COMPITION IS STILL ON IT NOW END ON THE 10/1/11 SINCE IM NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO GET TO A COMPUTER AND UPDATE BUT I WILL BE MAKING CHAPTERS SO SEE YAH ON THE 10****TH BTW SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS**

**JA NE **

**XXX**


	13. sigh

**Hey guys um I kinda don't know how to say this but im discontinuing my stories ****a time warp heals all wounds contestshipping**** and ****trapped in almia castle ****my pokemon stories and putting ****shadow mews **** and ****the birth of something new**** on hiatus **

**Why?**

**Well I haven't updated my first fan fic in ages plus I cannot remember what happened in that pokemon episode plus my writers block has not disappeared plus I have no idea how I would finish it **

**I also got writers block for my pkmn ranger fanfic –sigh- I had many ideas for it but they vanished when my laptop broke I was really looking forward to finishing that too but like above no idea how to finish it **

_**So main point **_

**Im putting the two ive discontinued up for adoption **

**Many people PM'd me telling me 'there good please update' and 'good idea's why didn't I think of that'**

_**So this is what you need to do if you want to adopt **_

**Which story you want**

**If there's going to be any changes in the plot **

**More or less characters**

**Any oc's**

**What you're going to do with it**

**And optional: why you want it**

**Those are the thing you must say if you want the story if you like the chapters already just copy and paste them when you have the story but if not feel free to do what ever you want with the story**

**Till next time**

**JA NE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the best selling fiction series "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

TheBlackSeaReaper

Tilunar

Lyra-Chan.x

x-Vatonage-x


End file.
